Inductance-capacitance (LC) oscillators can be used in voltage controlled oscillator (VCO) circuits. A VCO circuit is an electronic oscillator having an oscillation frequency controlled by a voltage. A VCO circuit can be used in function generators, phase-locked loop (PLL) circuits, frequency synthesizers, clock generators, and the like. An LC implementation of a VCO includes an inductor in parallel with a capacitor. An LC oscillator, also referred to as an LC tank, resonates when driven by an external source at a particular frequency referred to as the resonant frequency. It is desirable to configure an LC oscillator so that the resonant frequency has a wide tuning range. An LC oscillator with a wide tuning range can be used in more applications than an LC oscillator having a narrow tuning range.